La pesadilla
by angel-Utau
Summary: Le era indiferente, como todo; solo era un producto biológico, un ser vivo programado como un ordenador. Pero allí estaban, el miedo, el dolor, la tristeza, la angustia... Dentro de ella las emociones se habían programado por si solas. Ahora rogaba sumergirse entre burbujas y no volver a despertar


Dissclaimer: Strike the blood no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo me pertenece la idea de este fic así como su historia.

* * *

 _De nuevo se encontraba en esa sala llena de tubos; todos los homúnculos frente a ella la miraban, aunque tampoco había gran cosa a la que mirar: probetas, cables y burbujas. La luz del techo, que si mal no recordaba era blanca, incidía en el cristal dándole un color más antinatural al verde del amnios artificial que la rodeaba._

 _Ya había salido fuera un par de v_ eces _, pero le era indiferente, como todo. Tal vez lo único que la hacía reaccionar era el dolor; recordaba las agujas clavadas en su cuerpo y la oleada de energía que la había recorrido cuando Rhododactylos fue introducido como familiar, Si... Conocía el dolor físico, pero no era importante, siempre pasaba, solo tenía que concentrarse en eliminarlo de su sistema, tan fácil como eso. Ella era un homúnculo, el primer homúnnculo receptor de un familiar; la energía que Rhododactydos robaba a otros familiares se convertía en su energía vital, el dolor no era nada; de todos modos viviría poco tiempo ¿A quién el importaba el dolor? Tampoco la importaba vivir o morir, todos los organismos vivos nacían y morían, es natural e inevitable, ella no era la excepción._

 _Solo el sonido de las burbujas rompía el silencio. Pero, incluso a través del grueso cristal que la rodeaba, pudo escuchar algo._

 ** _Pasos_**

 _Pasos apresurados que se acercaban a gran velocidad; el fuerte choque con el metal del suelo los hacía metálicos, profundos. Era una estela de resonancias, el primer paso no terminaba de escucharse para dar lugar al segundo, entremezclándose unos con otros._

 _Una de las burbujas se estrelló contra su cara obligándola a cerrar los ojos._

 _ **Ahora frío.**_

 _Estaba fuera del tubo, desnuda, empapada y con la carne de gallina por el aire que producían los ventiladores de la nave. Una mera reacción fisiológica por el cambio de temperatura. Pudo escuchar un golpe sordo a sus espaldas y por puro instinto animal se giró a ver a causa. Nada._

 _ **Frío y silencio.**_

 _No había nada. Solo un gran ventilador parado. Todo parecía haber desaparecido, todos los cables, los tubos... el ruido irregular de las burbujas. Todo._

 _ **Frío, silencio y un olor pastoso.**_

 _Un olor pegajoso inundó sus fosas nasales, y ese silencio sepulcral se vio interrumpido por un goteo. Muchas gotas, densas y pesadas caían haciendo un ruido que resonaba más que los pasos anteriores, como si acariciase sus oídos, incitando a su curiosidad biológica a girarse._

 ** _Sangre._**

 _Un mar de sangre se derramaba frente a ella. Sangre roja, brillante por las luces de neón, y pastosa se deslizaba con calma por el suelo. Sus ojos azules nadaron en él, subiendo para ver el origen._

 _Astarte había cometido un error, pero ella nunca cometía errores; estaba programada para no fallar, sus sistemas eran similares a los de un ordenador, podía regular cada actividad fisiológica, reajustarse y analizar la situación, analizar todo aquello frente a sus ojos, la energía, la tecnología, la magia de sus oponentes...Todo. Pero algo la impedía analizar lo que sus ojos veían._

 ** _Dolor._**

 _Sentía un fuerte dolor recorrerla, la sensación era similar a recibir un golpe en el pecho; el aire había abandonado su cuerpo, la fuerza del impacto la hacía tambalearse y sus sentidos estaban descolocados. Astarte no podía reajustarse, ni analizar nada, estaba colapsada, su sistema buscaba una explicación sin éxito; nada ni nadie la había golpeado. Pero no había ningún error, el dolor era real y palpable._

 _Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su voluntad;sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, las manos se movieron hasta su pecho que se retorcía de angustia y dolor, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo..._

 _No era dolor físico lo que sentía al ver la escena._

 _Asagi, Himeragi, Nina, Motoki, Kanon, Kojou, Natsuki._

 _Todos muertos, tirados en el suelo,sangrando, con miles de cortes en su piel, con partes de sus cuerpos mutiladas por el hacha de Rudolf. Sus ojos vacíos la miraban fijamente, y Astarte solo pudo retroceder unos pasos. Estaba asustada y conmocionada._

 _Su espalda chocó con algo, una gruesa lámina de cristal. La luz del techo se reflejó en las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban y en el techo. Estaba encerrada en un rectángulo de cristal._

 _Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo y se rendía a las emociones que, como un plaga, avanzaban por su sistema. Desesperada se abalanzó contra el cristal; quería salir, salir y abrazar desconsolada el cadáver de su instructora, abrazar el cadáver de Kojou; ellos la habían dado la oportunidad de vivir y ahora estaban muertos._

 _Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, derrotada. No podía hacer nada, volvería a estar sola, volvería a estar fría, vacía de emociones, porque ya no estaban con ella._

 _Angustia_ _, dolor, miedo, tristeza._

 _Astarte deseó ahogarse; ahogarse en esas emociones; ahogarse en el amnios que empezaba a llenar su prisión, sumergirse entre burbujas y no despertar jamás._

Sus ojos, húmedos por las lágrimas, se abrieron con fuerza. Estaba en su cuarto; ese cuarto pequeño que Natsuki la había asignado en su primer día como maid. Se envolvió con las sabanas refugiando su cuerpo sudoroso de la corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana; se abrazó a si misma y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, respirando lenta y profundamente para calmarse.

 _"Solo ha sido una pesadilla Astarte, solo una pesadilla"_

Unos minutos después estaba de vuelta a la realidad: en su cama, en su cuarto, en casa de Natsuki, en la isla Itogami... En casa. Con las personas que apreciaba.

Había entablado relaciones con la gente de su entorno y su sistema analizaba las emociones y lo que sentía por cada persona; Kanon, Nina, Asagi y Himeragi eran sus amigas; Motoki su amigo, un amigo que le agradaba mucho, Himeragi describía el sentimiento como amor, pero sus estímulos externos eran distintos a los que ella y Asagi tenían con Kojou, todavía no lo comprendía; Y luego estaba Natsuki Y Kojou, su familia.

Al principio todo le era indiferente; pero con el paso del tiempo había comenzada a tener emociones; con la ayuda de Motoki y Kanon había empezado a comprenderlos: lo agradable, lo desagradable, la angustia, el miedo... el cariño, la felicidad... Le gustaba sentir.

Y entones sus ojos se cerraban llevándola al mundo de los sueños.

Sabía que solo era un sueño, una pesadilla; pero era una pesadilla que podría volverse, en parte, realidad. Sabía que en algún momento su condena acabaría y volvería a Europa, que se separaría de ellos, y podía ser para siempre. También sabía que no volvería a sentir.

 _Amor, odio, cariño, desprecio, miedo, valor, felicidad, tristeza..._

La verdadera pesadilla de Astarte eran sus emociones.

* * *

Hola people n.n ¿Cómo estamos? Yo contenta porque acabo de publicar el primer fic de Strike the blood en español (aplausos y ovaciones), a parte de que también es el primer fic de este personaje (más aplausos y ovaciones XD)

Y seguramente nadie lo leerá n.n"

Pero bueno, yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo; me encanta este personaje y es una lástima que no se le de más protagonismo, puede que algún día escriba otro fic sobre Natsuki (otro de mis personaje favoritos)

No tengo mucho que decir así que gracias a todos lo que habéis llegado hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado.

Muchos kisses a todos n.n

 _Disfrutando con: Crystallize- Lindsey Stirling_


End file.
